This present disclosure relates to devices used to support pipes or other apparatus on a flat or gradually sloping rooftop. Many buildings, especially in urban areas, are constructed with a flat or shallow pitch roof. Frequently, HVAC or other utility structures are placed on the roof for convenience, ease of service, or other practical reasons. These structures frequently need air, water, cooling, Freon, or gas lines. These lines cannot be placed directly on the roof; they must be supported by a rooftop support base or other device that raises the line off of the roof surface and supports it sufficiently. Other rooftop support bases attempt to solve this problem, but they fall short for several reasons. Wood blocks are used, but these are subject to destruction by insects or decay from moisture. Other devices can be heavy or difficult to use when attaching lines to them. An improved rooftop support block is needed.